A Death Eater's Daughter
by KTBallerina
Summary: Bellatrix LeStrange's daughter walks the halls of Hogwarts. She is engaged to Draco Malfoy, raised by another family, and most importantly has a crush on Harry Potter. But now that Bellatrix escapes what will she do to her wayward daughter.
1. My Daughter, Forgotten, Forsaken, Lost

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, the moon is made of cheese, and the Hokey- Pokey is what it's all about. In other words, I own nothing, except for the plot. (yeah, right, plot.)  
  
A Death Eater's Daughter  
  
Chapter 1 "My Daughter, Forgotten, Forsaken, Lost Forever"  
  
Her mother remembers her life:  
  
I sat in a dark cell that I had called home for the last sixteen years of my life, at least that's how much time I think has passed. I was proud to be here, proud to have served my lord without hesitation or regret. I had given up my life, my husband, and my daughter to prove I was loyal to him. I never did mind leaving my husband, it was an arranged marriage, I never had loved him. Very few married couples loved each other, only Narcissa and Lucius were lucky in that respect. Of course, she was perfection, no one had to point it out to me. Both she and Lucius had their lives, Rudolphus and I forfeited them. My life was a small fee to pay, which would be returned to me ten-fold when my master comes for me. We alone were faithful. Lucius and Narcissa were not faithful, they chose to salvage their lives. Like a phoenix rises from the ashes I saw them emerge stronger than ever. They could have saved us, they chose not to. I thought for so long they would come. They had everything and I had nothing. Most importantly they had their son, I had been forced to abandon my daughter. She had been stolen away by Aurors, those most heinous of creatures. My beautiful daughter, lost, forgotten, or forsaken. When I am released I will find her. Her name, the Dementors think they have sucked all the happy memories out of me, but I have one the memory of my child. She was engaged to wed Draco Malfoy from the day she was born, her cousin. An old seer once prophesized Narcissa's child as the Dark Lord's heir I hastily saw to it that my daughter was betrothed to him immediately. If only, If only I could remember her name.  
  
A bowl of veritable sludge is thrust through the door in my cell. The food was most unappetizing, but I ate it knowing I needed strength to fight the Dementors, as I had been doing, as I will do now, as I continue to do so. A sarcastic message was carved upon my wall to mock me it seemed.  
  
"My judgment will come from those who know the truth, my victims, and they will take from me, everything I took from them, all I hold dear and love."  
  
My daughter's unrecognizable face haunts me. I can remember neither her name or her face. I just remember her being there somehow. I stare around at my cell, no mice for company, only the cryptic message on my wall to ponder. I remember attacking two Aurors, gifted ones. I can still hear Alice Longbottom screaming as we tortured her husband, and him as we tortured her. Neither screamed under their own interrogation, but seemed to feel their loved one's pain as acutely as their own. I saw their young son, but left him. He reminded me of my daughter so I decided to leave him alone. If I had it to do over again I would have killed him and not so much as turned a hair. I saw the message carved into the stone again. My heart felt constricted, if I ever leave this prison, I vow to kill that Longbottom boy, as well as Harry Potter. That was if I ever left this prison. Narcissa never came, my master never came, no one ever came. I did not regret my actions, if I could I would still search for my master, but I wanted to find my daughter and escape.  
  
I longed to escape the prison that held me here as Sirius Black had done. Damn my cousin, how did he do it? If I knew how I would. My cousin, that had betrayed his family and what they stood for. He deserved to die a traitor to the name Black. His little brother was no better, thinking servitude to the Dark Lord is a game. He got his just reward for his actions, death. Poor Regulus, almost. My poor aunt, both her children were idiots. My own mother had her black sheep, Andromeda. She could sink no lower than to marry a muggle, her daughter was not related to me. I claim no kinship with that girl. I did what was expected and pleased my parents, Narcissa too. Her and Lucius were always in love, almost as bad as Lily and James Potter. How those names disgusted me. Their son had caused the downfall, without any particular power, how it irked me. Harry Potter. I know he will be the first to die.  
  
My one disappointment is that I will not be able to do it, I will spend my days waiting for my Lord. However my life will have never been in vain, my beautiful daughter has been born and one day she will rule beside Narcissa's son. Horrible thoughts run through my head, what if the Aurors killed her in cold blood. What if in all these years Lucius and Narcissa have not been able to find her or if she was taken in by muggles, mud bloods, or blood traitors? What if she was a squib, or did not attend Hogwarts? What if she was a blood traitor or was sorted into some other house besides Slytherin? Does she know I still love her? What is she doing now?  
  
Little did she know it, but miles away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry her daughter was staring at and steadily falling in love with the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
****************************************************  
  
A/N: Tell me what you thought. Any ideas, comments, or critiques. I just want a little insight from the reader, please help me by reviewing. (In case you can't tell I AM DESPERATE!) Thank you, KTBallerina. 


	2. My Mother Used To Be Bellatrix LeStrange

Disclaimer: I am the writer of the Harry Potter Series, Bill Clinton did not have an affair with Monica Lewinsky, and Puff the Magic Dragon really did live by the sea. Okay, okay none of this is true. I own the plot. There is so a plot, I am getting to it, I promise.  
  
A Death Eater's Daughter  
  
Chapter 2 "My Mother used to be Bellatrix LeStrange"  
  
Through her daughter's eyes:  
  
I have been well aware of who my mother and father are since I was seven. I overheard the 'pretenders' discussing it between themselves.  
  
"She needs to know," my 'pretender' mother said harshly.  
  
"Not when she is seven," my 'pretender' father argued heatedly.  
  
"Her parents are the renown Death Eaters Bellatrix and Rudolphus LeStrange, they tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, for heaven's sake," my 'pretender' mother insisted. I had ran away into my room. It's funny family means more to you if you are alone, than if you are stuck with them at your home. I thought about how ridiculous it was. My mother and father, ones who abandoned me, were supporters of the Dark Lord.  
  
As time passes a lot of wounds heal, but not mine. The truth made me bitter to the World and rebellious against the 'pretenders.' I hated them like nothing else. For lying, deceiving, and letting me believe in fairie tales too long. They had shattered my dream World of perfection at a young age, unintentionally, but my loving family was gone. In truth they were strangers to me, regarding me as a streak of silver and green in their crimson and gold life, even if they did not admit it. My temperament was different, and they knew I would never be a Gryffindor like them. They were right, in my first year at Hogwarts I became a Slytherin. I can still recall what the Sorting Hat said to me,  
  
"Well, well the name deceived me, but you are not who you say you are. Your parents were Slyherins, but you have other characteristics. Smart, intelligent, good work ethic; would you like to be a Ravenclaw? Definitely not a Hufflepuff, though."  
  
"No not a Ravenclaw," I said to the hat.  
  
"Ambitious, cunning, and a real thirst to prove yourself; Slytherin perhaps?"  
  
"Err, why?"  
  
"You fit the traits well, Ms. LeStrange, You have the drive, the passion, and the want. Please enjoy your stay in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
That seemed like such a long time ago, I was now a fifth year student. Several people regarded me as the 'quiet' Slytherin, because I never participated in the more eviler tasks some of my peers undertook. I had another nickname also, Ice Princess. No, it was not a mocking term, but one to describe my beauty. Dark black hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. I was often snubbed by Pansy Parkinson because of my looks, afraid I would steal away her boyfriend, what a joke. He was my cousin, unrenowned to everyone, but me. I yearned for another.  
  
Like other unfortunate souls at Hogwarts I had fallen in love with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I believed him when he said the Dark Lord had risen again, but I noticed him before that. His compassion touched me when in my second year he saved Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. I had thought it was so brave of him. He was also a great flyer and quite brilliant in most classes. None of these are the real reason I loved him. He shared my burden, alone in the World, no family none he could talk to. He and I were kindred spirits Voldemort, no I am not afraid of the name, had taken everything away from us. Harry was the honest, kind, sweet boy I needed to help heal my scarred soul. I did not know where to turn for help. I had been abandoned by my parents, deceived by the 'pretenders,' and shunned by the other Slytherin girls.  
  
I have often wondered about telling Draco Malfoy's mother, Narcissa who I am. As my aunt perhaps she could help me, but that would mean admitting weakness, and I refused to do that. I have another aunt and another cousin, Aunt Andromeda and Nymphadora. Perhaps they could help, but they would not know what to do with me. I heard they were Gryffindors, just like the 'pretenders.' And then there was Dumbledore. I had an odd feeling he knew who I was, but never mentioned it. I had heard him praised as the greatest wizard ever, but doubted whether or not he would help me.  
  
I faced a lot of other problems here at Hogwarts. His name was Neville Longbottom, and it was his parents who had suffered insanity at my parents hand. He had no idea, I was sure, but I always wondered what he would do if he knew. He was a favorite target for Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, and the entire castle. I never teased him, he had already been hurt enough. He bore the same mark as Harry and I. 'VDMF' Perhaps we should have these scarlet letters embroidered onto our robes. 'Voldemmort Destroyed My Family.' In a way we already do; Harry bears his lightning bolt scar, Neville his awkwardness, and I my cold condemning demeanor.  
  
I had often thought about telling someone who I was, but I was afraid. I could not imagine what consequences would surface if I revealed myself to everyone. I wanted one friend to confide in, who could be trusted. But who? If only Harry Potter would notice me, the real me not the name everyone knows me by. The name the 'pretenders' gave me. The name I hate, the name that is everything Gryffindor and is lie. The name of..  
  
***Can anyone figure out who she is? I promise to tell you who wins in chapter 3***  
  
A/N: Please review, I can not tell if this fan fiction is going anywhere, what else is new? Perhaps if you guys have some ideas, critiques, or comments I could continue. I probably should be continuing on my 'Backlash' fiction. It's quite good, but I would recommend reading 'The Choice' first.  
  
Love you, KTBallerina. 


	3. Potion Groups

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, He's all my idea, It is possible for pigs to fly, and O.J. Simpson did not murder his wife. Okay, okay none of this is true. I do own the plot. There is so a plot, I am getting to it, I promise. I do not own any characters you recognize, oh wait you don't even know who the main character is, yet. (No one guessed it in time!)  
  
A Death Eater's Daughter  
  
Chapter 3 ""  
  
In Bellatrix's Daughter's World:  
  
The name of Blaise Zabini. My parents (the ones who tossed me away) named me Blaise, but the 'pretenders' gave me their surname. The surname of Gyffindors mars ideal Slytherin student I strive to be. I am not outright evil like some of the Slytherins, but cunning and deceitful. I am often taunted there because not all are so wise as to see my true nature. In classes I generally fare well. I hear Pansy, who could ignore those shrieks, telling everyone it is time for our first Potions lesson of the year. My heart leaps, Harry will be there.  
  
The walk to the dungeon seems to increase in distance everyday, I walk with the other Slytherin fifth years forced to listen to their small talk.  
  
"My parents are absolutely thrilled he's come back," Pansy said loudly, "they know where their loyalties lie, but maybe we should not talk about it now. There are so many Lion-hearted people here. They might tell their parents." She and many others cast a look at me. Draco nodded, but he seemed to want to drop the subject altogether.  
  
"Why can't they tell?" asked Greggory Goyle. To my amusement Crabbe also looked stumped.  
  
"Because some wizards lack pride and honor of their bloodlines and lineage," Pansy said monotonously.  
  
"Some young witches and wizards would be wise to acknowledge what they do not know," Draco scolded. His gaze once again passed over me. I shot him a appraising look. How much did he know? I pondered what he meant as we entered the class and sat down. Snape stood at the front of the room sneering at the Gryffingdors.  
  
"Today I will assign your inter-house teams. There will be a mixture of houses in each group," he spat. "You will brew all of this terms potions and complete all of your homework together. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the class chorused dully.  
  
"Granger, Thomas, and Crabbe." I felt very sorry for Granger.  
  
"Weasley, Ronald, Finningan, and Bulstrode." Ronald Weasley had really horrible luck.  
  
"Weasley, Virginia, Goyle, and Malfoy." I was surprised to see a fourth year in our class, but not as surprised as I was to see that Draco looked happy about his partnership (He was not looking at Goyle). Ronald Weasley looked ready to punch Malfoy in the face.  
  
"Brown, Parkinson, and Patil." This was when I lost track, due to extreme boredom and the fact the rest of the pairs were nobodys anyway, until.  
  
"Longbottom, Potter, and Zabini. My apologies, Ms. Zabini." I was excited, shocked, afraid, and uncomfortable all at the same time. Perhaps I should sort my emotions out. I was excited that Harry was in my group. Shocked I had been so lucky, afraid to even speak to him, but most of all uncomfortable. I was in a group with the boy, whose parents my parents tortured into insanity.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get into your groups and begin making the potion on the blackboard," Snape said loudly scaring everyone into action. My group moved to a table and sat down. No one knew what to say.  
  
"My name is Blaise, I guess we should get started," I said attempting small talk.  
  
"I'm Harry," he said lifting up his hair as if by reflex.  
  
"Potter, no one is interested in your bragging, get to work. Take ten points from Gryffindors," Snape said unpleasantly.  
  
"My name is Neville. I am terrible at Potions, I am sorry you have to be in my group," he said hurriedly. I should be the one saying sorry, my parents are the reason yours can not recognize you.  
  
"I am sure it will be fine," I whispered reassuringly. "We need to figure a night to meet on to finish essays and study."  
  
"Anytime I do not have quidditch practice," Harry said agreeably.  
  
"I can come anytime," Neville added.  
  
"Thursday nights it is," I decided.  
  
"Sounds great," Harry and Neville chimed.  
  
About an hour and fifty points off Gryffindor later the first class was over, and Neville did not melt our cauldron. Our first potion was perfect, it was full marks. With a goodbye Harry and Neville left reminding each other that Thursdays was our meeting day. As I was leaving I saw a piece of parchment on the chair where Harry had been sitting it was a note.  
  
Hermione  
  
My group is not too bad. Blaise Zabini is very kind and patient, not what I expected at all. She was very business-like, but I think she will be a great asset. She is really pretty, but she does not seem like the Slytherin type. She even made fun of Draco Malfoy. I bet Ron is mad about his and Ginny's groups. Yours is not exactly perfect either, but Dumbledore said a sense of school unity was what he wanted. Why does it have to be at our expense?  
  
There was no signature.  
  
Harry wrote I was really pretty, well at least I think it was Harry. I mean, he is the one to write Hermione a note and talk about Ronald Weasley. Plus I know he hates Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you reading Blaise?" asked Draco from behind me sending chills down my spine.  
  
"Nothing," I replied throwing the note into my bag.  
  
"A note from those Gryffindors? They probably think there is still some good in you, like your parents. They do not know your parents, do they?" he sneered.  
  
"What do you know about my parents?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, cousin dearest," he answered smirking.  
  
"What did you call me?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Nothing," he said innocently.  
  
"So how is it working with Ginny Weasley?" I asked maliciously. "She's quite pretty don't you think?"  
  
"If you tell anyone, I swear-"  
  
"So we have an agreement. No one says anything about anyone."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Let us shake on it," I said. We clasped hands and smiled.  
  
"Good day LeStrange," he whispered. I was worried, what if he told? What if Neville and Harry found out? What was I going to do?  
  
A/N: I know during their fifth year Harry rescues his godfather, but I am rewriting it to include this romance and a different ending. A lot of the same events occur, but it's an entirely different story. 


	4. Lovers and Letters

Disclaimer: I wrote, invented, and own all Harry Potter related trademarks; the moon is made of cheese, and two wrongs make a right. In other words, I own nothing, but the plot.  
  
A Death Eater's Daughter  
  
"Letters and Lovers"  
  
An Emerald and Silver Life:  
  
As I retire to my room I feel tears roll down my cheeks. If Draco tells his mother who I am I will be forced to do as my parents promised. I would be ripped from everything I know. My home is here at Hogwarts, but my heart is forever free. Draco probably does not know the complications of his actions, but I doubt whether or not he would care. He was delusional and seemed to think he could control life. For some reason, I know my cousin is not to blame. He has been misled from the time of his birth, just like me. Just as I was beginning to realize my cousin and I were not so different, I glanced at the clock. It was time to meet Harry and Neville in the library. I left my dormitory and walked slowly down the corridor hoping I was not the first one there, to my luck Harry and Neville were already there, as well as the entire fifth year potions groups.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Greggory Goyle sat at a table near the door. I smirked at Draco and winked at him, nodding in the direction of Ginny. A slight pink blush rose in his pale cheeks and he looked away embarrassed. Slowly, I walked over to the table Harry and Neville had chosen and smiled.  
  
"Which essay are we going to work on today?" I asked meekly.  
  
"What was Malfoy so embarrassed about," Harry asked amusedly, not answering my question. For some reason this annoyed me, I did not like being ignored.  
  
"Nothing, just a joke we share," I answered.  
  
"I did not think you liked Malfoy," Neville said stiffly.  
  
"Well, I do not, much," I said glancing over at him. "I guess he is rather arrogant, especially to those who do not know him."  
  
"Probably a Death Eater," Harry muttered. I was quite taken aback, maybe Draco and the other Slytherins were right, and maybe the other houses did judge us. I could think of no reply. What could I say that sounded impartial, but still upheld my own morals? Noticing my silence, Neville saw the look on my face and spoke.  
  
"I know your parents are not Death Eaters. The Zabini's are friends of my Gran," Neville said smiling at me. It almost killed me to smile back at Neville. I wished I could tell them the truth, or at least tell him not to be nice to me. I did not deserve it.  
  
"Sorry, I just meant Malfoy is such a prat," Harry whispered. I still said nothing.  
  
"Let's just start working," Neville muttered. And for two hours I sat there and worked silently on potion essays with Harry and Neville.  
  
"Blaise?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" I spat still resentful.  
  
"Sorry, I did not mean to hurt your feelings earlier," he said.  
  
"I just thought you would not be the type to judge people by their parents or by the way they appear while at school. What if I judged Neville by his potion skills? Or Hermione Granger by the way she acted in class?" I asked angrily.  
  
"I just can not stand Malfoy, his family is so evil," Harry said apologetically.  
  
"His family includes me," I said proudly. I gathered my things from the table and walked away in a huff. How dare he insult my family! Draco had been right, Harry Potter was a brat.  
  
"Blaise!" Neville shouted down the corridor.  
  
"What?" I asked angrily determined to be kind to Neville, I owed him that.  
  
"Harry did not mean to upset you. He really is sorry. I ca not believe that Malfoy can be related to you," Neville blurted out.  
  
"Why not?" I asked in true surprise.  
  
"You just seem so nice-"  
  
"For a Slytherin," I added bitterly.  
  
"No, for anyone," Neville said firmly. "Are you really related to Malfoy?"  
  
"Only by blood," I muttered.  
  
"Well, then I am sure we are related to," he commented. "All the old pureblood families are. My Gran said something about the Zabinis being my mother's father's mother's name," he said trying to recall. I decided to play along, upholding the Zabini identity.  
  
"Yes, my father might have mentioned something similar," I said lightly.  
  
"I am surprised you are not a Gryffindor," Neville added.  
  
"How come?" I questioned.  
  
"Slytherins are usually so evil," he admitted.  
  
"Oh, well, I thought all Gryffindors were too brave for their own good," I remarked casually. Neville looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"I have to get back to the library. I just wanted to tell you that Harry was sorry," he said.  
  
"Is Harry a mute? If he wants to apologize he can tell me himself," I said my cold demeanor appearing.  
  
"I will tell him, bye," he said hurriedly walking back to the library.  
  
"Bye," I called after him doubting whether or not he heard.  
  
I made my way back to the Dungeons in peace. My dormitory was empty and I took time to reflect on what had happened. I learned many things today. Most of them concerned Harry Potter. He was not as kind as some people said he was. He hated Draco Malfoy, and his family, in other words, me. But the again he did not know we were cousins. No one knew. How could I blame him for his mistake when he did not even know he said anything wrong?  
  
Pansy walked in and sat down in a huff.  
  
"Problem Pansy?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"None of your business, Blaise," she spat.  
  
"Does this have something to do with Draco," I said hoping to push her buttons.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said nastily.  
  
"I know of at least a dozen other boys who want to go out with you," I said in mock sincerity.  
  
"It's not Draco, it's his mother," she said.  
  
"His mother?" I asked quizzically.  
  
"My parents were hoping he and I would be betrothed, but his wicked witch of a mother refused," Pansy said as if her life were over.  
  
"Why?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Because he's already engaged to someone," she said angrily.  
  
"Who?" I asked wanting to know if she knew.  
  
"His cousin," she said miserably.  
  
"I did not know Draco had a cousin, who is she?" I questioned further.  
  
"The daughter of Bellatrix and Rudolphus LeStrange, her name is Blaise," she said. "Stupid Blaise LeStrange," she muttered.  
  
With that I rolled over and let my body sleep. So dear Aunt Narcissa did know I was still alive, and with that thought I drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: What does everyone think? Please Review, I need to know where to go with this. Should Blaise end up with Draco, Harry, or Neville? I am leaning towards Harry/Blaise then Draco/Blaise. And in the next chapter a very important character escapes Azkaban. It will be from Bellatrix's point of view. PLEASE REVIEW! Even flames are expectable if they have a tiny bit of critique. 


	5. A Black, A Mother, A Death Eater

Disclaimer: Santa Claus lives at the North Pole, the Tooth Fairy is my best friend, and I am the author of Harry Potter. In other words I own nothing, except the plot.  
  
A Death Eater's Daughter  
  
By KTBallerina  
  
Back to the Infamous Fortress  
  
A Black, a mother, a Death Eater:  
  
Another day staring at the same words, pondering every moment of my life. I often wonder where I went wrong. I had everything I ever wanted, but then I let myself be married off to Rudolphus. Perhaps I should have acted more like Narcissa, who had several beaus to choose from.  
  
No need to stir the bitterness in my own cup, I thought quietly. It was true, Narcissa had everything and had managed to salvage it. Damn her!  
  
We were raised all the same. Andromeda, Narcissa, and I, but it brings out the best in some, the worst in others. I think I would do it the same way over again. Except for that one blaze of hope in my life. Blaze...  
  
The wheels in my head began to turn again and again. That word meant something. Blaze. The thoughts cam eto me quietly. Blaise LeStrange, my daughter.  
  
I had to escape I had to find her. My darling daughter, whom had been stolen away by aurors. The most foulest of beings. I had to leave I had to save her, I had to find her. Suddenly a noise like a canon came and disturbed all my thoughts.  
  
BOOM  
  
I heard a high pitched cackle, I heard metal bars grating against one and another and I heard my name.  
  
"The ever loyal Bellatrix LeStrange," Voldemort hissed looking at me.  
  
"My Lord, you came for me. Thank you," I said bowing, almost crawling at his feet.  
  
"Arise, Bellatrix, you have served me loyally for the past sixteen years, now I will do as you ask. I can promise to torture he who sent you hear, or finish the work on the Longbottoms, anything you wish," Voldemort said softly.  
  
My daughter, Blaise. I want my daughter back, my Lord. She is at Hogwarts, but I want to see her," I answered rage coursing through my voice. "I want whatever imposters pretending to be her parents dead. I want them to suffer as I have suffered these past sixteen years."  
  
"It shall be done. I know you were the one who tried to find me, the only one. For that you shall be rewarded beyond your most wildest dreams," Voldemort said. "You shall rise through the ranks of all Death Eaters. Your daughter shall rule alongside my heir, as was promised so long ago. Lord Voldemort does not forget and he forgived very little."  
  
"My sister, Narcissa. I would also ask to see her. Surely you did not punish her?" I asked fearing the answer. I may spite my younger sister, but I know she is weak. She would never survive a punishment at the hands of our Lord.  
  
"No, long ago she gave her services for eternal protection. She agreed to raise her son as my heir as long as I promised to never hurt her or the boy," he replied slowly watching her expression. "You will see her tonight, for Lucius has offered the use of one of his manors as a base to prove his worth to our cause."  
  
"When will I see my daughter, her name is Blaise? Somehow the aurors took her from me," I explained. I could not keep the anger out of my voice. It was dangerous to display emotion in your voice in front of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Patience, it must all be planned, Bellatrix. Perhaps for the Christmas holidays, for I can not risk an attack on Hogwarts for one girl, yet," he answered. Bellatrix did not know the date, but she was fairly sure it was still months away judging by the sound of his voice. I hate being patient, patient is for the weak like Narcissa.  
  
"Very well, my Lord," I answer knowing the subtle tone of finality in his voice. I walk out of my cell for the first time in sixteen years. I grabbed the small object a masked Death Eater hands me, a soda pop can. I feel the familar jerk from behind my navel and my feet leave the ground.  
  
I arrive at the Malfoy Manor, I see my youngest sister gazing at me from above. She is beautiful, looks as though she was still sixteen.  
  
"Bellatrix? What happened? Sister, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Speak to me Bella!"  
  
"My master came for me," I said still in a daze from my travel. She hands me a piece of chocolate. Then I remember Blaise. "Narcissa, have you seen my daughter? Where is she? Is she a Slytherin?" Narcissa smiles weakly.  
  
"No, Hogwarts, yes," she sayd. I spend a moment trying to figure which answer goes to what question, but eventually I understand. "Draco has a picture of his housemates in his year, come with me."  
  
We walk through the luxurious manor and I marvel at its many riches. We arrive in a room painted green with black silk and leather everywhere. Narcissa points to a picture on the bedside table. Sitting in between a pug faced girl and a troll-like girl is a girl I think must be my daughter.  
  
She has black hair and clear icy blue eyes like Narcissa and myself. She is beautiful and most importantly, a Slytherin. I turn back to Narcissa.  
  
"She looks just like you, Bella," Narcissa said softly smiling looking down at the picture. I see her eyes turn to a very handsome young boy, who looks as though he could be Lucius' twin.  
  
"Is that draco, though I hardly need ask?" I ask anyway. She nods. "Does she know who she is? Who she will marry?" She nods again, though sadly it seems. "Why does she have a true love?" I ask mocking the very thought.  
  
"Draco told me, Blaise Zabini is quite taken with the young Mr. Harry Potter," she answers almost laughing. The color drains from my face.  
  
"My punishment is far worse than any my victims could have given," I replied. She does not know about the message on the wall, but she understands my plight. "Her fascination ends now. When she comes here for Christmas she will begin to learn her place among us." 


	6. Choices

Disclaimer: I wrote, invented, and own all Harry Potter related trademarks; the moon is made of cheese, and two wrongs make a right. In other words, I own nothing, but the plot. The quote comes from Winston Churchill, not me.  
  
A Death Eater's Daughter  
  
"Choices"  
  
Caught in the Middle:  
  
The days until Christmas break passed quickly, too quickly for Blaise's liking and soon I noticed the grounds were dusted in snow and Professor Flitwick had decorated the Great Hall. Her Potions project was near completion and I could not wait until I no longer had to work with Harry and Neville. Both boys seemed to think I was cold and introverted, but in truth I had come to agree with the other Slytherins. Gryffindors were thick and total prats.  
  
One day at breakfast a letter arrived for me, delivered by an eagle owl, who I recognized as Draco's owl. I looked at the return address, it came from Narcissa Black-Malfoy.  
  
Dear Blasie, Please join us for Christmas at the Manor. Draco will bring you from the train station to our home. There will be a surprise for you once you arrive. I am sure by now you are aware of what and who you are. Do not worry about what your parents will say I have already contacted them. Aunt Narcissa  
  
Draco glanced at me from the other side of the table, nodding signaling he too had received a similar letter. 'Meet me in the entryway,' he mouthed leaving the table. Perhaps five minutes later I left to find him.  
  
"You got a letter from my mother as well," he said dryly.  
  
"Yes, I guess I will be joining you for Christmas," I answered feeling as though it might not be too bad. I had come to a feeling of mutual respect with Draco, but that did not mean I wanted to marry him.  
  
"Perhaps you would like me to spoil your surprise?" he asked drawling. My thoughts flew back to the letter. What surprise could Aunt Narcissa have for me?  
  
"Let me guess, is it animal, vegetable, or mineral?" I asked smirking, but not nearly as large as the one that passed over Draco's face.  
  
"Your mother and father have been released, or rescued, from Azkaban and are currently staying at our manor. That would be animal," he replied still smirking. My eyes widened and I could scarcely believe what I had heard.  
  
"Does that mean?...Do I have to?.Do you?" I asked trailing off not wanting to voice my question out loud. Up until this moment I had been denying any thoughts of our betrothal.  
  
"Probably," he answered simply looking anywhere, but at her.  
  
"I am truly sorry Draco. I know you really liked Ginny-" I began.  
  
"What about you and Potter," he cut in trying to stop the flush in his cheeks. I sighed then started to speak.  
  
"You were right, he hates Slytherins and he called your family evil. However, we are family and I would never let anyone call me evil," I answered watching his reaction carefully.  
  
"You did not have to stand up for me," he said slowly.  
  
"I know, I wanted to." Draco stood there, but then another thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Blaise, I have to show you something, but you have to promise never to make the same mistake I did," he said staring at me. What mistake could Draco have made that would be so awful? I nodded. He rolled up his left sleeve, and there on his arm was the Dark Mark. It had been burned onto his flesh.  
  
"When?" I asked breathlessly. I could not believe he bore the mark of a Death Eater.  
  
"This summer, my father forced me to join the ranks of the Death Eaters," he said solemnly. "I am not a good person and I can not change who I am for anyone, Ginny Weasley included."  
  
"She saw your mark?" I asked concerned for Draco. "How?"  
  
"We were cleaning our cauldrons and she told me to roll up my sleeves, but I could not. She decided to roll them up for me and she saw. She swore never to tell anyone, but she skirts away from me and will not even look me in the eyes," he told her in a hushed voice.  
  
"I am so sorry," I said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"It is not like a really had a chance anyway," he added bitterly.  
  
"I wish that we did not have to," I said just as bitterly as he.  
  
"If it makes you feel better my mother did offer me a choice a between you and Pansy, I choice you," he said laughing. We parted ways to go to class, but a strange new feeling had sprung inside me, dread.  
  
I was to be kept in a cage for the rest of my life, a gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless. I would finish school, marry Draco, (who was not that horrible, but still) then raise an heir, and be condemned to live as the matriarch of the Malfoy clan until I died. I would be forced to love, honor, and worst of all obey Draco. What a wonderful life to look forward to. Perhaps worst of all, I would be married to a Death Eater, not as though that had been Draco's choice. The more I reflect on it the more I felt Draco and I had very little control over our own lives. Sometimes I wish I could just give up and not walk another step, but then a voice said, "Do not quit yet, Blaise." I whipped around to see who was speaking and saw Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"How much do you know?" I asked feeling scared.  
  
"Enough to know that you can not quit. Not on yourself, not on Draco malfoy, not even on Harry Potter," he said eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, sir," I answered meekly.  
  
"Remember, 'life is a test and this world is a place of trial. Always the problem- or it may be the same problem- will always be presented to every generation in different forms,'" Dumbledore said.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"What do you think it means?" he asked.  
  
"Our parents faced the same trial so they may understand us better than we think," I said trying to remember exactly what he had said.  
  
"Very good, Blaise. And also their choices need not be yours," he said.  
  
"So you are saying that we can save ourselves or at the least save our children," I said suddenly understanding. But, when I looked up at him to confirm what I had said he was gone.  
  
A/N: I know I have not updated in forever, but I was away at school and then in Minnesota trying out for a Colorguard. I will try to update more frequently, but I can not promise anything. I still love all my reviewers and readers, though. Thanks, Love KTBallerina. 


	7. Both Views

Disclaimer: I wrote, invented, and own all Harry Potter related trademarks; the moon is made of cheese, and two wrongs make a right. In other words, I own nothing, but the plot.  
  
A Death Eater's Daughter  
  
When Two World's Collide  
  
Both Views:  
  
The last day of classes flew by for Draco and I, we were secretly dreading the journey to the Malfoy Manor and what may result. Our last class of the day was Potions, where we were continuing to work on their projects. I had finished all of my essays and was helping Neville finish his about the effects of Polyjuice Potion, who seemed to need more help than anyone could give. Harry sat opposite from me writing furiously, then handing his paper to Hermione Granger to check. I was also observing Draco at the next table talking to Ginny, who looked as though she would begin sobbing at any moment. I remembered what he had said about her seeing his arm. I somehow knew if Draco had had a choice he would never become a Death Eater.  
  
"So the potion is only used for human transformations, right?" Neville asked forcing me to break my train of thought.  
  
"Yeah," I answered still somewhat distracted. Class ended uneventfully and I made my way back to the Slytherin common room. I grabbed my trunk and headed for the carriages that would take us to the train. The train ride back to King's Cross station went smoothly. I sat in a compartment with Draco, but we really did not talk much, after all what could we say that would change our situation.  
  
A car drove us from the station to Malfoy Manor, but with each mile my dread grew. As we pulled up the long drive I saw Narcissa and a woman who must be my own mother. Hands clamy, I got out of the car and waited as though the World would come to the end as soon as I did so.  
  
"So you are my daughter?" asked Bellatrix she looked me up and down.  
  
"So I am told," I replied trying to figure where I fitted into her life. This was the woman who abandoned me, but she was trying to save me.  
  
"We have a lot to catch up on," she said smiling slightly.  
  
"Let us start with why you abandoned me or perhaps, why you left me to be raised by mud bloods," I snapped scathingly.  
  
"No doubt she is your daughter," Narcissa said quietly under her breath. Bellatrix shot her a warning look.  
  
"Mother perhaps we could continue this family reunion inside," Draco said wanting to be home.  
  
"Of course, Draco darling," Narcissa said leading them inside to a sitting room, where Lucius and Rudolphus sat discussing something, probably Death Eater plans. Unlike Bellatrix, Rudolphus jumped from his seat and encircled me in his arms.  
  
"Blaise, you're here, I thought I would never see you again. I thought those aurors had stolen you away for ever. My little girl," he cried. I was shocked, no one had ever spoken to me like that.  
  
"I suppose you know why you are here, Blaise, do you not?" Lucius asked frowning at Rudolphus' display of affection.  
  
"Yes, I do Mr. Malfoy," I said not wanting him to think he had the upper hand.  
  
"Very well then, no need to make a fuss over circumstances, you will be initiated tonight at midnight, then the engagement becomes official on your sixteenth birthday, and the wedding on your eighteenth birthday. Any questions?" Lucius drawled as though asking questions would not be a good idea. I, however, was in shock over the first order of business.  
  
"Initiated into what, precisely?" I asked even though I knew the answer. I looked at the pained expression on my father's face and the pleased one on my mother's.  
  
"You will be initiated into the Dark Lord's services, Blaise LeStrange," Bellatrix said proudly, Rudolphus smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"And how do you know I plan to join your Lord?" I asked placing stress on the word your. I was pleased to see these words caused quite a lot of commotion.  
  
"As our daughter there will be several changes, or we could send you back to live with the mud bloods and muggle-lovers if you would rather," my mother hissed. I thought of the years I spent as an outcast in their home. No matter how horrible it was here I had sworn never to return to the Zabini's home.  
  
"Like I was saying, why did you abandon me, mother?" I asked in scathing tones. Apparently the Malfoys saw this as their cue to exit.  
  
"Draco, Narcissa please join me in my private study," Lucius commanded in stiff tones.  
  
"Blaise we never wanted to lose you, aurors stole you away from us," Rudolphus explained hurriedly. "When we were arrested you were taken. We would have done anything to save you, I swear." I turned my eyes to my mother.  
  
"For sixteen years, I have sat in a cell, the only thought keeping me sane was you. Do not let my demeanor deceive you, I care for you very much, but chose to show it in the same manner," Bellatrix answered. "Do you simply not care, we have decided to marry you off?"  
  
"I have grown used to the idea," I answered simply, hoping she did not know what had changed my mind. "There was a point at which I would have been outraged, but one could say the rose colored glasses have come off."  
  
"Good, I see even years of being raised by Gryffindors could not degenerate the teaching that are instinct to your pureblood," my mother said approvingly.  
  
"If pureblood means I have to marry my cousin," I said bitterly still not liking that particular part of the arrangement.  
  
"Do you know what cousin will become in a few years time?"  
  
"No," I said honestly not knowing.  
  
"Your cousin will be the heir to the Dark Lord," she informed me. I suddenly knew why I was marrying my cousin, it was so Bellatrix could have the power they had always dreamt of.  
  
"I understand much more than you think, motherr. I know what your motives are, you do not care who gets caught in your plan. Whether you have to marry someone you do not lover or sacrifice your only daughter, but there is nothing I can do," I said calmly. "So, I think we should make one thing perfectly clear, you can force me to do as you please, but I will never force my children to do as you please."  
  
"I told myself that same thing, look where I stand today doing what I think is best," she answered suavely. She exited the room and left me standing with my dazed father.  
  
"Girls in her days did not have as much freedom as they do now, her family held hard to traditions. She is not cold hearted, just hard shelled. She was in love once upon a time, but her family forced her to marry me, I do not think she ever forgave them. Try to understand, she always feels like an outcast. Always tried to do as her mother said, but her heart never agreed," father said. In that moment I understood my mother a bit better. "Of course I never understood her complaints about marrying me," he said with a wink.  
  
Maybe this family thing would not be a bad thing after all, I thought.  
  
A/N: This story is going no where, any suggestions. Should she end up with Neville that would kind of fit the "My judgment will come from those who know the truth, my victims, and they will take from me, everything I took from them, all I hold dear and love." thing, but what do the readers think? Thanks for any reviews, Love KTBallerina. 


	8. The Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I wrote, invented, and own all Harry Potter related trademarks; the moon is made of cheese, and two wrongs make a right. In other words, I own nothing, but the plot.  
  
A/N: Me Of Course, I am sorry the last chapter was sub par, but I promise this chapter will be quite the shocker. It might not be any better, but if anyone saw this coming, you must have wonderful divination skills.  
  
A Death Eater's Daughter  
  
"Unexpected"  
  
The Kidnapped:  
  
I settled into one of the many sumptuous guest bedrooms and began to mull over my thoughts. I could obey my parents and join the Dark Lord or go back to being Blaise Zabini, the girl known as the Ice Princess. I used to be alone and friendless, but I had my morals. But, my morals had turned into little more than girlish dreams, everything I had tried to believe in fell to pieces. There had to be a way to set things right. I could not put together a broken stone, but I could sharpen the pieces to make arrowheads. I let my thoughts carry me to an uneasy sleep.  
  
Around three o'clock that morning I heard a knock on my door, I was surprised to find Draco standing outside fully dressed. In my groggy state I could hardly reason why he could possibly be here.  
  
"Draco, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" I asked still not able to comprehend very well.  
  
"Come on, we are leaving," he said quietly motioning for me to follow him to the door. We walked in silence, I was too terrified to ask where we were going. I had never seen anyone's face creased with such worry. As we exited the manor he pulled a book out of his cloak's pocket. "Touch this." I complied, wondering what was going to happen. "Three, two, one." I felt a tug behind my navel and my feet left the ground.  
  
I landed on the floor of the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. Why had Draco brought me here?  
  
"Ms. LeStrange, how nice of you to join us. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for coming tonight," he said pleasantly. "Lemon Drop?" Draco looked at him with an annoyed expression and shook his head, but laughed at his mannerism.  
  
"No, I would like to know why I am here, though," I said somewhat annoyed at the superior smirk Draco was wearing.  
  
"You and Mr. Malfoy are leaving," he answered. I wanted to know why no one had asked me what I wanted. No one ever asked me what I wanted. Not the Zabini's, not the LeStrange's, not Dumbledore, not even Draco, who should know what I feel.  
  
"Did you ever plan on asking me what I wanted?" I asked haughtily. I was confused he was saving me, but who said I needed to be saved? Was I so helpless that everyone tok it as their mission to look after me?  
  
"What do you want, Ms. LeStrange?" Dumbledore inquired politely.  
  
"I am not so sure anymore," I said honestly. "I thought I wanted to be saved, by Harry Potter of all people. Then I just wanted to belong to something or someone, to have my real parents or companionship. Now, all I want is to be me."  
  
"And what do you think your parents want you to be? I can not believe that you want them to tell you what to do," Dumbledore added trying to encourage my onslaught of emotion.  
  
"Now you are trying to turn me into someone I can not be. I can not be good for you, or evil for my parents. I suggest you walk a mile in my shoes you would not know what to do either. I need to talk to.Neville," I said finally surprising myself as well as Draco. A triumphant smile spread across Dumbledore's face.  
  
"You see, Ms. LeStrange it is truly our choices that make us what we are. I think you underestimate yourself far too much, many have great faith in you. Now I need your permission to cast a complex charm over you so no one, but those you approve of can find you," he said seriously. I nodded, I knew what was coming the Fidelius Charm. "Now Mr. Malfoy I believe Ms. Weasley needs to speak with you. I can not thank you enough, you are one of my most trusted spies."  
  
"So am I safe?" I asked willing myself to believe it. Along, with the shock of learning Draco was a spy.  
  
"Yes, go and fulfill your dreams," he said knowing I wanted to flee. "But remember you will always find salvation inside this castle as long as one stone stands upon another."  
  
I left his office and ran into the night. I did not care where I was going or when I would get there, but I was choosing where my feet were carrying me and in that brief instant that is all that mattered. There was no one to guide me, but somehow I knew the way. I came upon A fork in the road, I hovered not knowing, but my heart seemed to whispered right, so I followed. Even though I did not know if my choice was correct I knew I had to do it my way.  
  
After I had no breath left for running, I began to feel as though this was cowardice. How could running away be the right choice, if it meant not fighting for what I believed in. I had fought for my ethics my whole life and now I was giving up, when life got hard.  
  
Suddenly I spotted an envelope on the ground, I was intrigued when it had my name on it, who could possible put this here?  
  
Dear Blaise, Run away, do not turn back. I thought it was the cowardice thing to do and thought I should obey my family, but I am not happy. I should have listened to my sisters, I thought they chose different paths, but in fact they were the same. They both followed their hearts and both are happy today. I am only sorry you will never read this. Your Mother, Bellatrix  
  
Oh, but I did mother and I promise to follow my heart.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Blaise's adventure is over. There might be a sequel someday, but no time soon. I would like everyone to review this last chapter it lacks something I think. Oh, and which of the following should the next story feature:  
  
A) Draco: Ginny: Harry B) Draco: Ginny C) Narcissa: Remus D) Oliver Wood: Katie Bell  
  
Thanks, Love KTBallerina. 


End file.
